The invention relates to an espresso coffee machine with an electrically heatable vessel having a removable tight-closing lid and intended for receiving water, and with a rising pipe, one end of which opens out in the vicinity of the bottom of the vessel and the other end of which leads to a container which is arranged at a distance above the vessel and is intended for receiving ground coffee and the water flow of which is controlled as a function of a specific steam pressure.
A coffee machine of this type is the subject of German patent application No. P 28 33 351.9.
The invention is based on the new idea of designing such an espresso coffee machine in such a way that, during the time when the espresso coffee is produced, it supplies dry steam which can be used, for example, to foam up milk.
According to the invention, this object is achieved because there is arranged on the lid a pipe which leads outside the vessel and which is connected to the interior of the vessel via a valve which can be actuated outside the vessel.
Such a machine can therefore produce at the same time espresso coffee by means of water at a temperature of approximately 92.degree. to 96.degree. C. and a steam which can be used outside the vessels of the machine and the temperature of which is above the boiling temperature of water, for example between 105.degree. and 120.degree. C.